Image intensifier devices may be used in night vision devices in order to enhance a low light image. Image intensifier devices typically use a spinning disk filter or multiple image intensifier tubes to generate a color image. These devices, however, are generally bulky and heavy. Consequently, typical image intensifier devices are unsatisfactory for many needs.